Red Devil Eyes
by KillingHero
Summary: The news of a rumored devil spread throughout the nation. Survivors tell of the blood thirsty beast that took down a guild in a single night. Leaving women and priests as the only survivors.
1. Chapter 1

Author: 1st one, have fun, though short.

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, only the story

Chapter 1: Dawning

"Run don't let him escape" a watcher said

It is nearly midnight at the capital of rune-midgard, Prontera. Watchers scatter throughout the guild house, some see the masked figure, some didn't see him coming.

"Where is he?" said a knight turning towards his partner Priest

"Maybe he's hiding near here, I'll check" the priest starts chanting

The small blue light shadows over the intruder. He wore a Goblin Mask and a Manteau which concealed much of his body. His right arm, bandaged heavily, was the only thing exposed.

"There he is!!" the Knight lunging towards the intruder

The knight swung his sword and smiled to see that he had struck the intruder's right arm.

But no blood dripped from the sword. Instead, the intruder flung the knight towards the walls leaving him unconscious.

"Who are you!?" muttered the priest still in shock.

The intruder faced the priest and pointed a finger at him.

"I respect God's preachers" with that the intruder ran towards the next corridor

The corridor led towards the inner walls. There much of the guild's forces were situated.

They saw the intruder and chased after him. The intruder didn't flinch, but he walked towards the center of the yard.

A Lord Knight, mounted on a pecopeco stood near the entrance of the main building. Seems like the guild master, thought the intruder.

"Stand down men. I want to talk to him" ordered the guild master

"You there!" said the LK pointing at the intruder "Why do you cross our grounds without permission?"

The intruder removed his mask and revealed that half of his face was covered in bandages, from neck to nose. His eyes, red like the eyes of a demon, gawked at the LK.

"Look the moon's nearly here" the intruder said looking towards the skies.

The moon, bright as snow, was dawning though half of its face still hid behind the clouds

This sent the intruder to grin widely which traced across the bandages

"You still smile even when you face obliteration" said the LK mockingly

"You amuse me….. Kill him men!!"

30-50 knights charged towards the intruder. The intruder stood still and kept staring the moon. It was now fully revealed. Suddenly, the numerous bandages wrapped around the intruder loosened and fell softly to the ground. The men drew to a halt.

The intruder's body glowed bright red. His eyes narrowed down on the Lord Knight.

"I Greet you goodbye" the intruder said with a menacing voice

Some of the men fled out of fear, others charged at the intruder, while the LK just stood there, crippled in fear. Crippled at the sight of the numerous men split open, bleeding endlessly while others crying in pain.

Finally, he reached him. The Lord Knight was speechless, staring at sight of his whole division wiped out by a single man.

"Who….are you?!" he said with a trembling voice

With his arms soaked with the blood of the slaughtered men, he answered.

"I' am the devil, whose eyes glisten at the sight of blood"

The devil thrust his arm through the man. The man screamed in terror while the devil laughed in amusement.

That night, only women and priests were sparred. The news of the fallen guild spread quickly throughout the nation. Some people accused the survivors of being in league with the rumored devil. Some say that he only kills the sinful and not the devoted. All of them were wrong.

Many labeled him as the "Angel of death" or the "Devil's Beast". But, even after that night, guilds continued to be slaughtered. Every time the moon was full, the people knew that another guild would fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Seems right, chapter 2 good to go, somewhat a proluge

Dissclaimer: Own not the game but the words the form me

Enjoy ††

Chapter 2: Gracious Hosts

Glast Heim, throughout the church yard echoed the voices of the countless ghosts, lost souls, and hapless corpses. In all the madness that dwelled there, mastering voices whispered through its halls.

"How's our pet doing?" said a man wearing a blinker turning to another figure in the darkness

"He's been busy lately" said another who seems to be scholar "It's very amusing, really"

The blind man laughed with a sinister tone "So it is, so it is"

"What do you have in mind for now?" he asked

"Hmmm. send for Lex" commanded the blind man

On a spot which moonlight flooded inward, an assassin stood glaring upon the whole the reached till the night's sky. His eyes seemed distant as the light shimmered through them.

"You called for me…" he said still very distant

"Alright, Lex, take him down for me" the blind man turned towards him

"Will do…" with that he faded with the night

The blind man faced the scholar "he's a sad case" the scholar nodded

Oblivious of all the things around him, Lex continued to tread the blasted land. Which ever way he passed, madness always loomed over.

Finally the gates, he said farewell to the world he called his own. Towards the capital he made his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Own not the game but the story.

Author: After a some time i made the 3rd chapter, enjoy, Peace.

Chapter 3: The Capital

Throughout the streets of Prontera reigned an undisturbed silence. It is noon and much of the townspeople have retired to their homes. On the other hand, travelers and city guards were the only ones to frequent the city's streets. Of all the travelers entering and exiting the city, one seemed deep in thought.

* * *

He wore a long Manteau, slightly tattered, that covered much of his body. Part of his body which was not concealed was covered with bandages, except for his face. Instead it showed his eyes, red as blood, which starred deeply into space. From the southern gate he headed towards the church.

The church was tranquil, a sacred place for all who respect it. Only he and a blind man sitting on a bench were in the church at that time. He started for a bench in the halls but stopped to kneel before the altar from a distance. The man started to speak as he approached him.

"Noble is he who's loyalty knows no bounds," said the blind man.

"You're too kind, even to a devil Loath." answered the traveler, sitting on the bench.

"Well…perhaps, but was it really your choice to be one?" the blind man asked, intrigued.

"It's my decision, I am the only one to question it," he said bluntly.

"Then in their name you will continue to serve, Falnn." He reminded him.

"How could I forget, these eyes tell it all." He said.

The two men gawked at the light illuminating the halls if the church. Loath, though blind, could feel the light enlightening him. But, Falnn glared deeper into space. His blood filled eyes seemed heavier than before. He knew his burden would not be easily relieved.

"I'll have to go now. Give my regards to Bane." He stood up and headed for the entrance.

"Madness chooses no one, remember that." He warned him.

* * *

The silence in streets has already passed. By this time much of the people have returned to whatever business they had left earlier. Merchants selling their wares, guards growing even more vigilant in their patrols, and children carelessly playing with themselves, give the city a more lively feeling.

The traveler treaded through the streets, slowly embroiling himself with the lively city. A smirk traced through his face as he looked upon the city with much fascination. In the market, he went to buy an apple from a familiar face.

"Cherry!! You there?" he called at an empty stall while taking apple from the bunch.

"Huh? Who's there?" said a voice drowsy.

The silhouette of a graceful figure emerged from the back of the stall. She wore a black vest over a pink blouse and black leather pants with multiple straps wrapped around it. Two Western Outlaw revolvers were holstered at her back, gleaming brightly as she appeared before the sun.

"Fal-nn…hmm yawn Falnn Lezzele!"

Gunshots fired while a block fog engulfed the street. The smell of gunpowder lingered even after the fog cleared. Amidst the fray, Falnn laid flat on the ground with Cherry's boot sticking on his throat. He gawked at the scorching sun as it slowly grew closer to setting.

"You Bastard! Gunshot Leaving without telling me! Gunshot Hmph."

All her shots met their targets but to no avail. Though painful, a devil can't die easy with just a few gunshots, even in the head. Their eyes then locked with each other, as if an eagle staring before her prey. Yet her prey's eyes remained calm and composed as if ready to die.

"Hmph, you never change." She said a little irritated, then returned to the stall.

He rubbed his forehead and found that his wound was nearly fully healed. He sat up and helped himself to the bunch of apples that were waiting for him.

"Stop, you know the rule, pay before you stray." She warned him.

"Alright, here take this thing I found," He said while tossing her a small silver pendant,

"I got it from a person on my job, hope you like it."

"Hmm… three apples no more no less." Her voice strict yet firm.

"Haaaaah, finally some decent food!" he bit an apple without hesitation.

"Hmph, those apples were hard to get, consider yourself lucky." She said, still irritated.

"Wohooo! Lucky me! You're the best Cherry." he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Idiot…" she started to blush while looking away.

* * *

Amidst the friendly atmosphere that seemed to never end, a desolate soul comes to break the happiness.

"Are you Falnn Lezzele?"

The voice came from the dark shadow of an alley. Both turned to see a dark slender figure. He looked like an assassin but a closer look revealed he was a far higher ranking person. Around town, few would see assassins, but an assassin cross, very rare. Only stories of ruthless killings were heard frequent among the people of these killers.

"Yes…" Falnn's eyes changing to a grimmer look.

The assassin stepped closer and said, "Then, I am here for your head." His hands revealing two jagged Katars sticking out of his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: After another long time chap.4 is finished

Disclaimer: I own not the game except the story

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Slave of the Blade

* * *

For a moment the assassin was idle, staring at Cherry and Falnn, waiting for an answer. The alley was silent, only the wind dared to whiz by the tension brewing between the two souls. Cherry held her revolvers ready, holstered. Yet her hands were trembling, weary of the powerful aura that the assassin kept at bay. Falnn walked towards the assassin, breaking the deafening silence.

* * *

Cherry tried to follow Falnn but stopped at his hand's gesture, "Don't worry I'll be fine,".

He turned to the assassin, "Yes iam, and who are you?".

"Lex, a slave of the blade…" he said to Falnn, eyes heavy.

Without warning the assassin turned from idle onto a rushing bullet. In a moment he was gone then suddenly appeared before Falnn. His arms, already raised with the katars sticking out, stabbed and hacked through Falnn quicker than the eye could see. After the assault, he impaled Falnn in the chest, utterly finishing him.

Falnn fell, silently landing on the pavement. Upon seeing the butchered, corpse of Falnn, Cherry set loose a mournful screech. She raised her revolvers shooting at the assassin as tears flowed from her eyes.

Like flies the assassin deflected her shots. He readied himself, his attack now directed at Cherry. Then, suddenly, the bloodied body of Flann began to rise on its own.

When he was up right, a large grin marked his face whole as he let loose a terrifying cry. He then started to jerk and swing his body in different directions. Both Cherry and the assassin where shocked, fear was setting in which petrified them in place. From a simple delivery man he turned to this mad man, crazy and uncontrollable, Cherry thought to herself.

The assassin on the other hand knew what this fear was but was somewhat different. Its as if it came from deep down his heart, the fear of losing someone he thought. Then without warning Falnn suddenly disappeared in the middle of his crazed state. He then appeared before the assassin, fist raised, ready for an attack.

The assassin tried helplessly to move and evade his attack but the fear inside him continued to swell. Falnn punched which was followed by another and finished by a fearsome blow. The assassin flew and with a whiz landed on the wall. He lay defeated and heavily bruised while the wall crumbled above him. His eyes couldn't believe what they just saw.

In plain sight it would look like three blows landed on him but a sharp eye would reveal otherwise. He knew that each blow were a flurry of punches that no average person could see. It hurt he thought as Falnn approached him. The flare in his eyes where gone, the fear that overflowed from him left slowly. He sat In front of him with his feet crossed.

* * *

He raised his head and said" You look beat." he smiled, this time it was a warmer one.

The assassin looked at him with expressionless eyes as if ready to die.

"So your name is Lex right? Lex…?" Falnn asked.

"Funny, your conversing so openly with the person that just tried to kill you." he said.

His smile grew larger, "Well… I was just protecting someone I know and love. Just like you perhaps?"

"Maybe…" Lex's eyes dove deeper in depression.

"Ironic, I was going to fulfill someone's wishes when just die out like this. I promised them my redemption, the only way for them to rest peacefully" Lex said grimly.

"Hmm… I could tell from your eyes that you carried a heavy burden."

His eyes closed briefly " Where'd you learn that?"

"Its sort of a talent. Maybe even a hobby but I know good in one when I see one. "

Sigh "I've lost every one I've ever loved and all I have left is penitence"

"You're a kind man, you don't kill the innocent and even treat the kids streets kindly. "

"When did you?" he said slightly surprised

"I knew you were following me but I didn't mind." his voice surprisingly soothing. He reached out his hand to the assassin which was dripping with blood. "Here drink this. "

"Huh? Why your blood?"

"Yes if you want to live drink it, only a drop." His eyes teeming delight.

"But are you crazy? Maybe all that jerking made you more of a madman."

"Trust me, you'll live." he said, confidently.

"Your insane…Cough heh… darn ha…….." Lex, his vision turning blurry, then fainted.

"Wow he's a tough dude." Falnn stretched his blood soaked arm towards Lex's lying head. He let a drop of blood drip from his arm onto Lex's mouth. Cherry was slowly approaching behind him, frightened and confused. Both of her hands were still gripping at her revolvers which was aimed, locked at Falnn and the assassin.

"Yo Cherry help me out here." He turned towards Cherry, now standing.

"Shu…Shut up demon! Where did you take Falnn! What did you do to him?!" Her eyes blazing with fury, yet inside was a deep fear. A terrifying sensation of anxiety coupled with madness. She saw it with her own eyes, the strength of the so called demon. It was the fact that "It" could attack her at any moment. She stood her ground, her right hand trembling.

"C'mon Cherry…" Falnn said, walking towards Her. Startled she fired two shots. It hit point blank at Falnn's head but amazingly he was still standing, with a gaping whole on his forehead.

"What the!…" She said taking one step backwards. She shot again but still left Falnn standing.

"Oww! Ow! Hey stop that!" He said rubbing his forehead.

"Why won't you die… what sob happened to you?" She asked, whimpering and starting to cry.

Falnn drew closer, close enough to hold her hands and drag her to a warm embrace. Though his body was soaked with so much blood, Cherry ignored her usual awkward disposition and dove deeper in her tears.

"Don't worry I'll tell you the whole story. I am here to protect you." Falnn consoling her.

* * *

By the time the assassin came to, he was laying on a bed in a simple small room. He sat up and surprisingly his injuries were fully recovered. He searched his body only to find that his weapons were no longer there. Finally he got out bed and opened the door to the idle stairs leading down. He crept slowly, making sure that each step he took made no sound.

When he passed the lasts of the stairs, he saw a dancing, expressive figure near the corner of the floor. At the kitchen he recognized his target that was now cooking vividly. The scent of the steaming air was irresistibly good he thought to him self. But he had a mission and the goal was to accomplish it. He treaded closer ever more cautious.

But he was startled as Falnn greeted him.

"Oh hello! You already up just wait a little and sit down. Food's almost ready." He said without facing Lex.

Like a loyal dog he followed his orders and sat down the seemingly rigid piece of furniture, a bench near the table. It was slightly tilted which made it difficult to balance yourself on. The table was ancient but quite durable as he examined it. Suddenly a plate came sliding down the table towards him with a half chopped slab of meat, a knife sticking atop, still sizzling and seemingly delicious.

"Go ahead eat up." His eyes filled with intent.

"Uhm… ok." Solemnly he reached for the knife and cut the steak with such speed and accuracy into cubes.

He stuck the knife into one of the cubes and ate the piece. The moment it touched his tongue his face flushed with red and his nose bled with blood. He covered his nose and knew that he saw a vision of a green pasture with grazing cows.

"What is this?" His voice somewhat filled with a little expression.

"Well lets say people think I am a good cook." He smiled back.

"This is very overwhelming." He said while indulging himself with the best steak he has ever tasted.

Falnn then sat down. " So what's your story?"

Lex stared at him for a brief moment and hastily dove back into his meal.

"O..k" One of his brows raising.

After Lex finished his meal he began.

"I was sent by Mr. Ballan and Mr. Frez with the intent of killing you."

"From where?"

"Glast Heim"

Falnn's ears rang loud. Finally a good lead. But he saw it once more, the burden swelling in the assassin's eyes. He thought to himself that there were other pressing matters.

"I see, well tell me how about you? How did you ended up as on of their dogs."

* * *

"Well… 3 years ago, I had been a traveling mercenary. Fighting for a living and eventually assassinating a couple of people. But all changed when I met Ellissia. I fell in love with her when I was doing a mission for her grandfather, a Blacksmith. He said asked me to drive a band of bandits composed entirely of stray knights, thieves, a wizard or two and their leader a Stalker. It was simple and easy and dished out most of the troop. But something caught my attention, its that some of

the escapees laid down a trump card, the old man's grand daughter. She was kidnapped while I was gone and taken deep somewhere in Mt. Mjolnir. I ventured far and found myself near their camp. I infiltrated them and let which was left of the band live. I finally got to the Stalker which was surprisingly weak without the help of his band. I rescued his

granddaughter and from that point on we grew ever closer. Eventually I married her and lived happily. I never thought that anything would go wrong until those two came. They paid a little too much for the job they asked. It was to go to the forsaken bastion of Glast Heim to accompany his friend scholar. Foolishly I agreed. The monsters weren't the problem but the scholar himself. When we arrived at the churchyard

everything went wrong. I saw Ellissia bound by a chain held by the man wearing a blinker right next to her. I was furious, anger engulfed me and without thinking twice I charged at the fiend. He raised his hand and stopped me, threatening me that he will take her soul and add it to his "Collection". I hindered myself and I was claimed by their iron grip. They cursed me and made me commit gruesome deeds which I would rather

not speak about. I was bound to them and for one reason, to keep my beloved's soul alive. Yet one day she was murdered and impaled at the churchyard. Anger swept me once again but I couldn't lay a finger on them both. Their curse held me tightly and that it can only be broken by someone else stronger."

* * *

"Wow that's a long story but I recognize those two. They're both evil with plans unknown to us. But we can stop them and at the same time avenge your beloved wife."

"Yes vengeance…" he spaced out and stared at space.

"Why what's wrong?" Falnn asked.

"It's just that her dying words were to Live as free good willed man…" his eyes showing his near suicidal state.

"If that is what she wishes then you are free to choose. I propose join me or just tag along. Stay here a while but beware of C.H.E.R.R.Y. a very stern person and mistress of this house hold."

"Um I didn't see her on my way down." he said

"She… went outside to handle the stall or perhaps to get some air." he said as if hiding something.

"I see…Huh?" Lex heard a commotion happening out side. He turned to see the door behind him.

The door burst open with Cherry stepping in quickly.

"Falnn! Something's come up… what's he… never mind you've got to come quick." said turning towards the door and running outside.

"I don't know what's going on but I have to ask you. Will you join me?" His tone much more grave.

"Hmm.. For the time being, alright." he obliged knowing fully that he owe his life to this man.

"Then lets go!" Falnn said with much vigor.

* * *

But as they exited the household and descended to the streets, he could feel the growing fear all around. In his heart he knew that something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.


End file.
